


A Deeper Feeling

by orphan_account



Series: Trans Jack Drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is finally seeing Hiccup again, two weeks after they first met at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deeper Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request and [crossposted it from tumblr](https://kerillian.tumblr.com/post/143104257532/requested-transjack-au). I love writing this AU, just saying.

_‘Come on, mate,’_  


Bunny’s words echo in Jack’s ears as he thumbs at the bell button on the bus.

_‘Give ‘im a chance. If he’s dull as canned spaghetti on white toast then at least you can say you gave it a shot. You’ve got nothin’a lose.’_

Jack takes a few deep, grounding breaths. Nope… too fast. He’s taking them too fast. His head feels light. His palms are running sweaty and sticky. No, no no no, he couldn't get all sweaty now! What if he started to stink?

_'... But what if he sees me differently in the light? What if I don't... you know. What if I don't pass as well as I did in the low light? After he actually got himself in my business, too?'_

_'You haven’t gotten she’d in almost a year, Frostbite. You've never let that stop you before, have ya? Like you said, he's already gotten himself in your business. He got his face and dick in it and he still asked for your digits afterwards. Don't even think about it. If he lets that skew his perception of you, if he even dares step over that line, you throw me a text and I'll pick you up straight away. That's your indicator that he's not worth it.'_

His bus is nearing the stop he's supposed to be getting off at, and his thumb is slowly inching away from the button. He's never met someone again after a single night stand, never even looked twice at someone after he's pulled his clothes back on and left. This Hiccup - when he asked for Jack's number, he wasn't exactly stepping on new territory. Jack's given numbers out before. Almost none of them were his, of course. He had always thought he’d known exactly what he wanted out of his habits; a stubbly mouth to suck on him, something hard and thick to bounce on, and a deeply satisfied body he could call his very own, and no emotional baggage to accompany it.

Hiccup hadn't given him much more than that, but he did put promise on the table. He offered Jack something much sweeter than anybody else ever had. And now, it was all culminating to this one coffee date Hiccup had asked him out on a week ago. Jack struggles to remember the last time he had felt so nervous leaving the house. He frequented clubs and often bared his body completely naked to total strangers - Bunny was never far, so he never worried about running into trouble. He was the guy who fucked and never called back, the guy who never gave anybody a chance. Jack was the guy who would let you know his body was hewn from diamonds and that after that night, he'd never let you touch it again.

But right now, Hiccup is making him feel like he did in high school; nervous, self doubting, and speculating that maybe... just maybe, he might not be good enough for this. Considering his track record right up ‘til now, he thinks that he might not be good enough for someone so sweet. Jack feels the pang of guilt and frustration stab at him when he slides his hand away from the button completely, silently cursing himself for being such a coward at the worst possible moment. He closes his eyes and hides them behind his hand.

That's when he hears a _'ding'_ , the chime the bus makes when it's about to pull up at the next stop. Someone else must need to get off at this stop too - adrenaline rushes through Jack's veins when he sees the stop approaching.

The bus pulls up. He waits.

He runs for the door and leaps off, just in time.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup is waiting anxiously at a table outside the coffee shop, the only place he was permitted to be with his dragon. Toothless alternatingly nuzzles and rubs himself against Hiccup’s shins and zips off for a drink of water from the bowl that the man had set for him under the table. His little companion is doing his best to take the edge off his nerves, but Hiccup’s concerns lie in a place he feels his dragon can’t quite reach.

His hand taps nervously on his phone, hovering over the ‘send’ button for a duration twice as long as it took for him to write the message he was deliberating over.

_‘Can’t wait to see you.’_

… Too desperate? What if he seemed too clingy?

Hiccup would be lying if he said he hadn’t become totally smitten with Jack after spending a week frequenting his social media accounts. He’d like to call it being a romantic at heart, rather than a creep. He wasn’t doing any harm by looking, was he? It’s been difficult not to spend extended periods of time staring at this guy’s selfies. Jack is downright entrancing. 

He deletes the message. He doesn’t want to mess his chance up.

Alas, Hiccup is beginning to think he already has. Jack is ten minutes late from the time they agreed to meet here. Was he lost? Did he decide the whole date wasn’t worth his time and ditch him?

Hiccup’s mind slows down when he spots a familiar figure pacing up toward the coffee shop. His breath leaves him for a few moments.

Jack is making his way up to his table dressed in a simple graphic sweater and super skinny black jeans; they hug his legs in such a manner that Hiccup can't contain the quiet sigh that slips right out of his mouth.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jack husks when Hiccup is within earshot. He catches the gawping male’s chin and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. That surprises Hiccup - but then again, Jack was far from shy to begin with. Hiccup’s cheeks are flushed red from the contact.

A small smile graces Jack’s lips when he sits down. “You feelin’ okay over there?”

Hiccup falls into timid laughter; he covers the side of his face with a hand. He feels so ridiculously fortunate right now that he just can't properly verbalise it - he just laughs and hides behind his hand. “I'm okay… I'm fine. I just…”

“Just what?” The other male teases.

“... You're just so beautiful, is all. I can’t believe you actually showed up.”

Jack’s chest warms at his admission, and at the same time, his stomach drops sharply. He very nearly ditched him today. He nearly broke this boy’s heart. It shouldn’t have mattered either way; he owed this guy - this guy who he met and had a fling with in a club - absolutely nothing… but he couldn’t deny that the fact that he felt guilty meant that in the short time they had been chatting back and forth, Hiccup meant at least something to him.

He resolved that he would definitely make up for this huge mistake he had almost made today. Right on that thought, something shifts between his ankles.

Jack yelps and he looks down under the table to see Hiccup’s dragon, peeking up with an impish look in its eyes. He laughs, catching Hiccup’s eye, who is on his way down to lightheartedly admonish his companion.

“Aw! It's Toothless!” Jack exclaims, letting the reptile rub himself up against his legs, “And he likes me,” He coos, offering his hand down for him to sniff.

“Boy, he really does. I think he actually recognises you too, by smell.”

“Oh, is that right? Did you decide you were never gonna wash your mouth again after what we did?”

Hiccup blushes and hides behind his hand again, his shoulders jumping with silent laughter. “There are kids, you know, right over there,” He informed Jack with a slight nod to the table.

Jack looks back in that direction, spying a family that minds its own business like it ought to. “They’ve got no idea what I’m talking about.” He reaches for Hiccup’s free hand on the table and squeezes it. “By the way, how'd you get here?”

Hiccup eyeballs where they're now joined, but not distrustfully. “I drove here,” he near murmurs through his soft smile, eyes fixed on their hands.

Jack feels like way too much of a grinch for this. His heart strains.

“I don’t wanna be rude, but I think I should probably let you know now that cafes aren’t really my thing,”

Hiccup’s expression drops like he’s done something very wrong, Jack can see he’s about to start flooding him with apologies of every sort. He squeezes Hiccup’s hand again, giving him his most gorgeous smile in an effort to placate him. 

It shuts him up.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind being here with you,” He assures him, 

“I was just thinking that maybe… things might be a little more fun, back at your place,” Jack emphasises his words with his signature flirtatious tone, his pauses punctuated with his hand that slowly crept under Hiccup’s palm. He’d rather have gotten his point across with a strategy he didn’t use on every random guy he decided was good enough for him that night. It cheapens his experience with someone who deserved more. He feels like he’s offering spray-painted plastic where it should be customary to offer gold. He almost wishes it didn’t work.

But it does. It always does. He’s too good at it for it to not work.

Hiccup’s heart skips, and he feels himself brighten quite involuntarily. 

“Whoa, I-- jeez… well, I mean I’d be happy to! That, uh. That sounds like a great idea. Are you sure, though? My car is… well, it’s a piece of shit, in all honesty.”

“Well, gorgeous, I’m not planning on taking your pants off in the car.”

  


* * *

  


Hiccup is holding Toothless under one arm and Jack’s hand in the other, leading him up the stairs to his apartment. Nervously, he chatters to him, setting Toothless on the ground as he digs around in his pocket for his key.

“You know, uh - my apartment isn’t as bad as my car, but it’s not all that great either. It probably smells a tiny bit like dragon piss, actually, Toothless had a bit of an episode the other day-”

Jack pulls him down and plants a solid kiss to his cheek, murmuring to his ear. “Hiccup. We met in a club and fucked in its bathroom. I really do not care what your living conditions are like. If dragon piss is what it takes to spend some quality time with you, then so be it.”

The goofy, sheepish grin Hiccup gives him after that is tragically adorable. Hiccup hadn’t seemed unconfident the night they met. He didn’t really seem like he knew what he was doing, but Jack had a nature of bleeding his confidence out onto people, creating a placebo effect for the night. He postulated that this effect may not have lasted more than one night, because Hiccup is alternatingly grinning and holding his face as though Jack wasn’t right there to watch his glee virtually bleed from his pores.

The brunet is struggling with the pocket of his jeans. Toothless is pressing his face against the door as if the problem lay within it, and not Hiccup’s overexcited jitters. Jack decides he should step in. He tugs on Hiccup’s arm to get his attention again, and pulls his face down for a kiss. He stiffens slightly - but Jack’s lips are nothing if not hot and persuasive. They slide and melt against each other as Jack threads his fingers into Hiccup’s hair, and to his delight, shorter male feels hands rest on his hips. Never being one to resist a peek when an opportunity presents itself, he opens his eyes to get a close look at the expression on his partner’s face.

He sees blurred skin, mostly, but Hiccup’s eyes are closed with bliss. Jack’s slide shut again as he gently prods at his lips with his tongue.

It’s Hiccup who pulls away first, slightly breathless. “Hah… Jack. You really know how to make that feel incredible,” He remarks. His shoulders and expression are considerably more relaxed than before. “I don’t wanna get too carried away out here, though.” He smiles.

Jack chuckles softly. “Well, you’ll find you can open the door now. There’s nothing stopping us from getting carried away in there.”

Hiccup retrieves his key and unlocks the door with ease, and along with Toothless, who never stopped trying to wrestle the door open, they slip inside.

  


* * *

  


Gorgeous Hiccup was definitely true to his word about his apartment. For what it was worth, Jack appreciates his honesty about the faint smell of dragon piss. He forgets about the smell very quickly when he realises that all the pot plants and ferns strewn around his apartment are real. It’s not dirty, but there are crumbs of soil lying around some of the plants. 

He shies away from his first thought, _‘Aster would like this.’_ He wasn’t here to think about bringing his new squeeze home for his... whatever-Bunny-is to approve of.

Jack looks around for a moment while Hiccup escorts Toothless to his side of the reasonably small apartment, the side with the highest density of pot plants. He watches Hiccup potter back and forth with a can of sardines for his dragon to eat. There is a degree of intimacy between Hiccup and Toothless that Jack had not noticed previously. It's even sweeter than Jack had initially thought; he feels intrusive watching them, knowing what he's there for.

He said he’d make up for almost being a terrible disappointment to Hiccup… but is he actually doing that, right now? What about this treatment set him apart from any other guy he did this with? Hiccup seems so strangely innocent. Realistically, Jack knows he isn’t anything of the sort - not with a tongue like that. Granted, giving Jack oral may not have been as difficult as it could be with the vast majority of people who shared his specific biology. Hormone therapy had definitely made his clit a lot easier to find. But Hiccup still possessed that complete willingness to fuck a stranger in a bathroom, something most innocent people tend to lack. Even so, Jack still feels like he’s taking advantage of something.

Just as he’s about to lose himself inside his head, Hiccup is in front of him again with that hopeful little smile. “Sorry about that, Jack. Just getting him settled back in.”

“It’s cool. Gotta take care of the cute little one.”

Hiccup leans in and kisses Jack’s forehead. “There are two of those in my apartment right now, so my responsibilities aren’t quite taken care of just yet. Do you want some water?”

Jack scoffs with a smile, and nods his head. Hiccup takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

Shortly after, it’s not the last thing Hiccup expects when he’s leaned back against the kitchen counter, Jack pawing at the fly of his pants. The zipper is coming undone and Jack’s deft little hands are pulling his swelling cock out of his underwear, almost quicker than Hiccup can handle.

“ _Ooh_ ,” Jack moans, “Just as yummy as I remember it looking,”

He squeezes it at the base and watches with rapt interest as it twitches in his grasp. Hiccup’s watching him through heavy lids, his mouth hanging open in the shape of a small smile. Seeing Jack down there is almost overwhelming. He’s already been inside him once before, but the sensation and promise behind Jack’s parted lips hovering over the tip of his length makes him feel like it’s their first time all over again.

Jack kisses his glans slowly, the soft pucker of his lips sliding along his flesh with the same warmth he felt on his lips. Two more soft pecks dot the underside of his head, light suction from another impassioned kiss, and then he feels Jack’s tongue slide from between his busy lips, coating the tip of his hot flesh in saliva. The brunet’s hands thread themselves into white hair when Jack stops to lap his tongue at the opening where salty fluid gathers readily. He teases it with his soft, agile tongue. The nearly imperceptible noise that it draws from Hiccup speaks of how beautifully he reacts to Jack’s slick, teasing organ.

This is only a small taste of what he wanted to do for Hiccup before the day was over, though. He decides he should accelerate things a bit. On that thought, he begins to lick up and down Hiccup’s generous flesh, laving it with his spit. Hiccup is already in heaven. His breath stutters, but his eyes are still fixed on Jack, who may as well be the boy of his dreams, right now.

He gasps and curls his hands to fists in Jack’s hair when he watches his cock slide right into his hot mouth - straight up, Jack is already trying to take him as far down as he can go.

“Aah, Jack-- !” He warbles, attempting to slow him down in fear of him gagging. Jack looks up at him, lips stretched over his dick like it isn’t doing much more than tickle his throat. He’s so calmly salivating around him, and god, it’s unspeakably hot.

Hiccup’s eyes finally slide shut, and his hands relax around Jack’s scalp. He’s rewarded for having calmed down, too - Jack slowly begins to bob his head, plunging what he could reasonably take into his relaxed, willing throat. His hand squeezes and slides over what there is left of Hiccup’s cock to cover, he sucks and slurps and works his tongue so lovingly over this brilliant, natural wonder.

Jack feels him starting to tense not long after he cups his balls and massages them. As much as he’d love to swallow Hiccup’s load, taste his sweetness for the first time, he’d much rather Hiccup put it somewhere else. He lets Hiccup out of his mouth with a loud smack, his puffy pink lips numb from the ongoing friction subjected to them. Hiccup is twitching in his hand, swollen to such a tantalising size. Jack wants it inside him, and he wants it yesterday.

Hiccup’s hands are shivering when Jack rises to kiss him again. He tastes his cock in the pale-haired male’s puffy mouth, he holds his cheeks as their tongues brush and slide together, teeth catching at one another's lips as they pull back.

“You wanna show me your bedroom now, gorgeous?” He asks breathlessly, the heat and twitch in his pants growing as his blood rushes there, anticipation fueling the fire in his belly. Hiccup says nothing, he shirks off his pants and leaves them in the kitchen, pulling Jack by the arm to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Jack finds himself on his back, peeling off his sweater and then his pants, revealing a pair of black, sheer mesh panties adorned with a tiny bow and a silver jewel in the middle, the lump of his hard clit visible from underneath them. Hiccup stares above him, his shirt cast aside and prosthetic set beside the bed, only for his underwear to remain, still tucked behind his balls from the attention Jack lavished upon him. The white lace trim of Jack’s panties draws Hiccup’s eyes right to his clit, and he slumps between his legs, pressing his lips against it and inhaling him deeply. He’s hairless, this time - that much is visible through the fabric. Hiccup shudders.

Jack laughs breathlessly and bucks his hips in response to Hiccup’s lips, kissing him through the fabric. “You know what you want, don’t you,” he husks, the view of Hiccup’s rapturous expression between his legs evoking memories of his tongue on Jack’s bare flesh, the hunger with which he tasted him, and the sheer rush of having someone at their knees in front of him, licking and sucking with fervor.

His moan is cut short by a sudden, invasive, and cold thought.

Is he just using Hiccup?

The man adorned with freckles in front of him is unabashedly drawing pleasure from his body, but under what pretense? Did Jack make him make him feel something more than just raw lust with no intention of following through afterwards?

Jack’s legs stiffen and he puts his hands on Hiccup’s head. 

“Wait, stop,” He says quickly, and Hiccup’s eyes snap open as he withdraws himself from between Jack’s legs. They clamp together as soon as he does.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?” He asks him, brow creased with worry.

‘No, no, god, no’ Jack thinks, his head screaming at him for making Hiccup so vulnerable.

“No, I… No, it feels great. I just...”

Hiccup rests his hands on Jack’s knees, eyes expectant, and he’s hanging onto Jack’s every word.

Jack’s covering his eyes and cheeks with his hands, now, his mouth and nose still visible. He draws in deep breaths, just like he did on the bus.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“Why? You haven’t done anything bad - if you need to stop, then we can stop--”

“No!” Jack interjects, “I-... No, I mean. I don’t want to stop. I’ve been looking forward to this ever since we saved the date.”

He feels Hiccup’s hands squeeze his knees, his comfort is making him feel warm and horrible at the same time.

“I’m just… worried. You’re so sweet, and… how do you know I’m not just using you?” Jack’s voice shakes a little with exasperation. “How do you know I’m not just going to get up and leave and never talk to you again? Doesn’t this feel… fake to you, or something? Knowing that I could be doing this exact same thing with anybody else and… ugh. I’m sorry.”

Hiccup’s head turns the other way for a moment, and he’s chewing the inside of his lip. He didn’t want Jack to worry about this.

“Jack… I didn’t know you’d even be worried about this. You seem so confident, and… I don’t care about that aspect of you, you know? If I really cared, I wouldn’t have accepted your invitation back at the club.”

Jack let his hands slip away from his eyes. He attempts to look Hiccup in his, but he can’t.

“Maybe you do break a few hearts here and there, but… that’s your prerogative. You don’t owe anybody anything past a good time, certainly not me, and--”

“But-- Hiccup, that’s the problem! You’re just-- you’re so _sweet_ , and it feels like you actually care about me and… what if I _hurt_ you? I don’t want to hurt you!” Jack babbles, his voice hiking in pitch.

“Jack. Listen to me,” Hiccup cuts through his running words. “If you think you need to leave, no matter what we’ve done, then you’re welcome to. I didn’t ask you out expecting something from you - and I didn’t ask you out ignorant to the fact that you’ve probably had sex with someone other than me since we were together last. I asked you out because I like you. I want to get to know you. I want to be close. But if I can’t have that? It’s okay. It might feel bad, but I’d never hold it against you,”

He kisses Jack’s knee, and smiles down at him.

“ _You’re_ the gorgeous one, I’ll have you know. Spending any kind of time with you is a privilege for me.”

Jack sighs and closes his eyes, head tilted back on Hiccup’s mattress. He’s perfect, Jack thinks. Unfathomably so. It hurts a little less to think it to himself.

After a few moments to calm himself, Jack’s legs slowly part and relax again, another deep exhalation accompanying the motion.

“I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous,” Jack admits.

“Maybe a little, but that’s okay. You’re allowed.” Hiccup assures him, answering to Jack’s beckoning hands by slithering between his legs, hovering above his body. He rests his slightly softened length on the mound between Jack’s legs.

He rests on one of his elbows and touches the pink scars on Jack’s flat chest with warmth and quiet reverence in his eyes.

“I never saw these before,” He murmurs, “They’re nice.”

Jack’s heard people say that before, but coming from Hiccup, it felt special. He was glad he liked his scars as much as he did. He was glad Hiccup was taking it upon himself to assuage his fears.

“Thank you,” Jack replies. “They are, aren’t they?”

Hiccup initiates a soft, slow kiss, mirroring the heat in the ones Jack had given him before, but none of the urgency. He holds his cheek with the hand that was on his chest; he breathes tenderness into Jack’s body - something he takes with him as he parts from his lips and strays lower, once again. He gives a kiss for each of his nipples, one for his belly button, and another for the skin right over his panties.

They come off a moment after, and Hiccup’s face is back between Jack’s legs, sucking and swallowing the slickness that sits on his tongue as he runs the flat of it over the expanse of swollen, naked vulva before him. Truth be told, it’s the only one he’s ever tasted, but he knows it’s the best he’ll ever get. It’s Jack’s, and the mewls of satisfaction it draws from him when Hiccup sucks sweetly at his clit make him feel like he doesn’t want to taste anybody else’s either.

He never knew how gorgeous Jack sounded while he was like this. Hiccup had barely been able to hear him when they'd done this at the club. His fingers curled inside Jack’s slick canal, pressing upward against the soft, spongy spot he’d previously read to look out for, over the years. When Jack arches his back and whimpers as his pleasure overtakes him, Hiccup decides he doesn’t want to hear anything else.

Hiccup takes this as his cue to hover back over Jack, pushing his legs forward and baring his entrance to him. It’s just as heavenly as the last time when he slides himself in, if not a little moreso, now. It’s not entirely different from what they did at the club, and before, Jack would have shuddered at the thought of seeing someone again only to do missionary on his bed. But this was different. The mid-afternoon light that hits Hiccup’s blissed face, which gazes down at him as he thrusts himself slowly into his body, melts him inside.

“ _Hiccup,_ ” He utters with a soft, shuddering breath. 

Jack is stuffed full of Hiccup’s bare, weeping cock, but there’s nothing filthy about it. The roll of Hiccup’s hips and the gentle smile on his face when he leans back in the breaths between their passionate lock of lips makes him feel clean. He feels the surge of wanting and lust familiar to him, but it’s clean and glows with a soothing warmth, nonetheless.

He’s wailing with ecstasy as Hiccup rams him and holds his cheek at the same time, whining quietly still as the brunet’s thrusts grow rigid, and he floods him inside with his seed, the first load of multiple to come as the day draws by.

  


* * *

  


It’s evening and the sun has fully set when Jack wakes up from his slumber in Hiccup’s bed. He’s heavily debauched, and he’s sure there’s still plenty of cum ready to seep out from him when he gets up.

 _If_ he gets up.

Hiccup’s face is nuzzled in his neck, and the rest of his lanky limbs are coiled around him under the sheets he had tossed over them haphazardly when they had fully exhausted themselves. It’s too adorable for words, and with no small degree of excitement, Jack decides he should stay the night.

He’s comfortable, he feels no need to run. He can’t wait to tell Bunny. 

It’s entirely too early to tell at this point, he knows - but quietly, he giggles to himself at the giddying thought that this boy coiled around him right now could very well be the one he never knew he was looking for.

Jack stokes his hair and pets his cheek, basking in the warmth of indescribable, all-encompassing happiness.


End file.
